


What Little Boys Can Save

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [28]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Rider, K-Unit, he's not the little boy they used to torment</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Little Boys Can Save

"They're ready for you, gentlemen." Mrs. Jones says to the four men waiting behind the door, who Alex hadn't known were there until now. Not that it matters.

It's sort of inevitable that one day, Alex Rider, teenage spy, will cross paths, again – with K Unit. Alex just didn't think it'd be so soon. MI6's Alan Blunt gives him a flat eyed look, everything about him as bland and boring as the last time Alex looked, even as four men stride into the suddenly crowded office. They're wearing suits, smart dressed and black shoed, and they are trying to impress someone in the higher ups. If only because he's the bitch of MI6 and they just love to dangle him in front of things like he's a little toy, and the worlds an annoyed cat.

Alex doesn't bother to look at them to check, as he says –simply, "No." Alan Blunt doesn't smile, but John Crawley does and is.

"Now, now, Alex, surely some sense of comradeship lingers? They can protect you, get you in and out, it's surely less of a risk then going it alone. This is war, Alex, not a solo mission." Crawley murmurs, hooded eyes like a hawk taking in the shocked cold expressions of the men who probably thought Alex was some rich kid getting a kick out of them.

"When I say no, Crawley," Alex says softly, looking at Wolf, Eagle, Snake and Fox – more aptly named, Ben Daniels, who nods to him, "I mean it. They think I'm some rookie kid; it's going to get them killed if they think it while working with me. They'll try some stupid thing like protecting me, or covering me, and that'll be that. They'll be nailed six feet under before the end, a waste of men otherwise perfectly good men." Mrs. Jones does not argue, merely nods solemnly, while Wolf looks to the kid – Cub! – who's talking to MI6's best think tank minds, who don't have to move from this room for them to plan your death and have it acted out, you'd be just as dead, it made no difference if they moved or not. It gives him chills.

"As you wish, Alex….you're right, the best." Crawley purrs this, he is as ruthless as they come, a business man who could sweep your identity out from under your feet and have you wishing you were dead in hours. It takes only a bad day for a man to go insane, and Crawley's proved his worth time and time again. No one needs to die, and Crawley would rather they suffered first – it's Alex who puts them out of their misery. A blessing in disguise, Crawley would whisper as they prey.

"Are you sure you'll do this mission alone? They are loyal to England, if nothing else." Alan Blunt looks them over as if there is something lacking in them, for Alex to so easily reject them out of hand. Wolf is about to say something, but Mrs. Jones reads some facial quirk of Blunt's, and gestures to cut him off before he says a word. It's to be expected, if Blunt can plan anyone's death without ever setting his eyes on them, Mrs. Jones is his right hand, she can get anyone's information, can research anyone and anything, can make it happen, or cause it to come tumbling down at their feet.

"Then if that is all?" Alex asks, eyes on Alan and it's as if he's forgotten K Unit, no – worse – that they aren't even a blip on his radar as a threat, but as they look back one last time, shuffled out of the room, Alex looks at them, and they see that he wants to keep them, save them – and he winks.


End file.
